Finding Her
by PurePurpleWerewolf12
Summary: Rocky is known as one half of the athletic, music-loving, popular Blue siblings at school. CeCe is known as the wild, out-going, fun redhead at school. What happens when they actually get to know each other better. Rocky and Ty play basketball. CeCe is a cheerleader and on the dance team at school. AU
1. Awaken

I do NOT own Shake It Up or Power Trip.

* * *

Awaken

_Got me up all night, all I'm singing is love songs_

_She got me up all night, constant drinking and love songs_

Rocky Blue woke up to the sound of her alarm on her phone going off. She slowly got out of bed knowing that she had to get ready for school. She went to the bathroom to go get in the shower before she got dressed. She plugged up her iPod and got in.

After her shower she went to her closet to get dressed. Being the girl with swag she is, she took out her red Trukfit crewneck, some white True Religion jeans, her red Timberland boots and her red and white Chicago Bulls snapback. Even though it was still winter, didn't mean she couldn't look fye as hell. She grabbed her purple Nike duffel bag, and put her purple Beats, under armour, navy blue Nike warm ups, Nike slides, Elite socks, her basketball, and her blue and yellow LeBron X's in it. She ran downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Hey Ty." she said to her big brother.

"Morning Rocks. Looking nice." he said as he looked at her outfit of choice.

"Looking good yourself bro." she said as she got a glimpse of what he was wearing.

He was wearing a plain white tee with a Hollister pullover hoodie with some red True Religion jeans and white Timberland boots. She looked next to the door to see his red Nike duffel bag sitting on the floor.

"Ready for the game today bro?" she asked as she fixed her a bowl of cereal and put a Gatorade in her bag.

"Hell yeah! We bout to keep this undefeated record." he said as finished his orange juice.

"You know it!" Rocky said to her brother.

Rocky and Ty both finish they're breakfast and headed out the door. When the got outside they both went to their separate cars. Ty, a red and black Mustang. Rocky, a purple and black Camaro. They sped of to school.

* * *

My first story. Tell me what you guys think.

Links for everybodies outfits will be in my profile.


	2. The Meeting

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. This chapter is little longer. Enjoy.**

**The Meeting**

**AT SCHOOL**

Rocky and Ty walked in the school already getting the looks they always get. Rocky getting the attention of girls and guys, seeing as she's bi. Ty catching the eye of a lot of girls and even some guys that he would never go after. They were walking to their lockers when Ty's best friend, Deuce, the co captain and starting point guard of the boys varsity basketball team, walked up to them.

"What's up guys. Ready to kick some ass at today's game?" he asked both of them.

"Shit, you already know." Rocky said to him with a cocky smile on her face.

"What she said." Ty said, opening his locker.

"I can't believe both teams are undefeated this year." Deuce said while leaning on the lockers.

"Well we're on the team, so believe it." Ty said, pointing between him and Rocky.

"What about me?" Deuce said feeling offended.

"You're okay... I'm just kidding man. You know you fye." Rocky said to her friend.

"Thanks Rocks. How about after the game me and you go see a movie." Deuce said.

"Deuce, we've been over this. I don't like you like that." She said in an annoyed voice.

"Besides, we have to go out to dinner with fam tonight anyway." Ty said, closing his locker.

"Oh aight. I'll see yall at the game tonight." Deuce said walking to class.

"Aight." Both of the siblings yelled.

"I'll see you later Rocks. Gotta get to class before Mr. Spears marks me late again." Ty said running down the hall.

"Okay." Rocky said.

Rocky was just finishing up at her locker when the tardy bell rung. She started running a full sprint around the corner, when she collided with something red.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I was trying not to be late and.. I'm sorry." the redhead said helping Rocky to her feet.

"Its cool. I wasn't watching where I was going." Rocky said finally looking at the girl straight up.

_'This girl was FINE!'_ Rocky thought.

She had on some red Dr. Marten boots, some yellow skinny jeans that hugged her hips, a red Polo shirt, and a black jean vest. And the way her fiery red hair framed her face just put it all together.

"Are you okay stranger?" the redhead asked with a confused look on her face.

"Um, yeah. And it Rocky, Rocky Blue." Rocky said coming out of her daze.

"Oh, well then Ms. Blue, I'm CeCe Jones." CeCe said as she held out her hand.

Rocky took the outstretched hand and shook it, but before she pulled away she felt a spark or shock go through her body.

"Well I should be getting to class. It was nice meeting you Rocky." CeCe said as she started to walk away.

"Yeah, you too." Rocky said waving at the disappearing body.

_'I have got to make her mine.' _Rocky thought to herself while walking to class.


	3. Plans and Interuptions

**I'm sorry I haven't been around in a while. School has started and I already have had 5 projects. Plus I'm a Drum Major for my marching band and I have practice everyday after school until like 7:30. But I thought since my girl's bday was the other day, I'll give you guys a present too. So here you go. Enjoy.**

**Plans and Interuptions**

_'CeCe._' That's all Rocky was thinking about for the last 4 hours she was in school. She was on her way to her 5th period. P.E. and since it was Friday, it was free day. Everybody knew what she did when it was free day. Basketball. It got her warmed up for her game later on in the day. She walked in the locker room, going to her locker to get dressed. When she was finished she noticed something red in the corner. She looked up and saw CeCe getting dressed with her back to Rocky. Rocky stared at her with her mouth wide open.

_'Those legs...'_ Rocky thought as her eyes moved up CeCe's body.

_'That ass...'_ She thought while gawking at the round butt.

CeCe felt as though someone was staring at her so while she was bent over, looking for her shirt in her bag, she got out a small mirror to see who it was. She smirked at who she saw. She devised a plan while she put the mirror back.

CeCe stood up straight and stretched her arms above her head, making sure to turn to the side a little so Rocky could get a glimpse at her breast. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw that Rocky was now drooling. CeCe turned back around, and put on her shirt. She started to put her hair in a ponytail. This is when she started phase 2 of her plan.

"Enjoying the view, Stranger?" CeCe spoke with her back towards Rocky. She heard a small gasp and a cough. She turned around to see a blushing Rocky.

"Uh... I w-was... um..." Was what came from Rocky's mouth.

"You were... staring at my body..." CeCe said slowly so Rocky could catch up to what was happening.

"Uh.. No I wasn't!" Rocky said defensively.

"Oh I caught you red handed, or should I say red faced" CeCe said with a smirk on her face as she saw Rocky's blush deepen.

"Ok you caught me. I was looking but I have a totally legit reason." Rocky said trying to get her cool back.

"And what might that reason be?" CeCe asked as she backed Rocky up to the locker behind her.

"Um... well.. you see... I was looking because..." Rocky stuttered before...

**"BLUE! JONES! YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE GYM FIVE MINUTES AGO! HURRY UP IN HERE!" **Came the voice of Coach Caine, the strictest P.E. teacher at the school.

"Guess you'll have to tell me that reason later Ms. Blue" CeCe said as she closed her locker.

"Yeah I guess so." Rocky said, obviously mad that the coach interupted the heavenly moment she was having with CeCe.

"How about after the game tonight?" CeCe asked on her way out the door.

"Can't. Have a family dinner after the game." Rocky said following CeCe out of the locker room.

"I mean after the girl's game. Don't you have to wait until your brother's game is over to go home?" CeCe asked.

"Oh yeah. Sure after my game. So you'll be at both of the games?" Rocky said hopefully.

"Of course. I **HAVE** to be at the games." CeCe replied.

"Why?" Rocky asked with a confused look on her faced.

"Because... I'm a cheerleader and on the dance team. Duh." CeCe said as they entered the gym.

Rocky stopped dead in her tracks. Memories of seeing a red head on the side of the court were hitting hard in her head.

_"Oh thing just got slightly more interesting."_ Rocky thought as she finally entered the gym.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, fave, and follow. Thanks ^_^**


End file.
